transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Solstice Day
Sun Dec 21, 2008 Laboratory Lab equipment fills this room: equipment hanging from the ceiling, sitting on the benches lining the walls, and on the table in the middle. Also on the table in the middle is a terminal connecting to the main computer of Autobot City. Assorted projects lie scattered about amongst tools and other miscellaneous objects that you can't identify. Over in the North East corner of the lab sits a large security coded vault, where all the discoveries deemed too dangerous or too sensitive for general release are stored. While to the North West corner resides one of the Lab's more recent additions. The experimental Cold Fusion Reactor that drives Metroplex's faster than light systems. A number of monitors and display readouts are connected around the reactor, technicians constantly checking the experimental device. Contents: Perceptor White Book Of Primus Turnover's Corner Scanner Obvious exits: Doors leads to Main Lobby - Second Floor. Perceptor was indeed a victim of The Fallen, and forced to do things that beckoned to his darker impulses. He did things that now mortify him, however, there are certain things that he has been left with that will only be beneficial in the long run. There is a shroud over the table, and still more activity on his work bench. He put the general call that he will hopefully be unveiling his newest project, something that has placed him in the proactive category in the fight against the Decepticons. Something, he thinks, that will put him in the upper echelon of Cybertronian scientists. Even above and beyond that of even the great and terrible Shockwave. Upon the slab, the workbench, the table as it were, is a frame, lying in state, so to speak beneath the shroud which encompasses it, covering details from view. What can be ascertained is that the frame is lean, thin and svelte but long, or rather tall, with peculiar protrusions that elicit a fanning out of the shroud material that covers it. Andi Lassiter is here helping Perceptor with the finishing touches on his masterwork. "Thanks for calling me Perceptor. I had been wondering why you'd been hiding so much lately." The prescence of a drill tank rumbling its way along the corridors into the lab isn't too unusual. It's Quickswitch, on his way for a check-up in the lab. Not scheduled.. but it's on his processors, and the Sixchanger considers now as good a time as any, "Perceptor," Quickswitch calls, rolling into the lab, "Oh, something going on?" the Sixchanger observes, casually, switching forms to that of a robot swiftly as he takes in the shroud and the many sundries he could scarcely grasp, as no scientist was he--something unpleasent rises like acid--but the smile and the vocalizer that emerges again is casual, perfectly at ease, "Is that a unit?" Quickswitch springs up into his massive robot mode. Sam is here, playing lab assistant. Mostly he's just verifying calculations and stuff. Science gruntwork. Silverbolt strides into the room behind the tank, stopping short at the sight before him. "You did say that this was *good* news...?" he looks down at Andi, at the equipment on the walls, anywhere but at that table with the shroud. Talazia Keldahoff is standing off to the side near the wall....sitting next to her is an exo-suit that would almost look brand new if it wasn't for the off shades of white on the left arm forearm shield. Lightspeed walks in, looking around at all the various things going on. He had heard that something was up, and that it would be good. "So, Perceptor, what is going on?" The Technobot asked. "..Is that?" the look on Quickswitch face at the quiet utterance is wan and bottoming out with concerned, sickened realization, "..Is that a terminated unit?" Quickswitch hopes it isn't, noting the Aerialbot Commander's aversion, "Hello, Silverbolt," he says, softly. "Weather's all wrong for this you know." remarked Sideswipe as he made his way in. Looking over the shroud curiously, scrutinizing it with almost uncharacteristic care, "Supposed to be thunder, lightning, rain, and wind! Make it all spooky, maybe some Tesla Coils and jacobs ladders." he critics, soon finding himself a low-set tool cabinet to occupy as a seat. "Not everything is a movie, Sideswipe." Lightspeed replied. "Hey, if you're going to do something, do it right, y'know?", returned Momma Lambors favorite son. "Quickswitch," Silverbolt nods, looking ill at ease about being here but showing no sign of leaving. Perceptor smiles, "Well I wanted you, as well as Sam and Miss Keldahoff here, and those who come in here today to know that even though I was affected by the fallen, I was graced with a singular gift of knowledge specific to our kind that has stayed with me even after the fact. Something that maybe greatly helpful to our cause in the years to come." he nods to Silverbolt, "This is very true, Silverbolt. Today I have very good news." he gives Quickswitch an off-kilter glance. "This is a Cybertronian, Quickswitch. Just as much as you and I are..the term unit is ghastly." he smirks to Sideswipe as he enters, "Nothing as cliche at that." he goes over to the workbench and takes the cover off. It is a lasercore. Brand Spanking New. Perfect. Glowing and pulsating slightly. It's obvious that it is 100 percent viable. There's a Transformer in there. Talazia Keldahoff smiles quietly. "so we're going to get a new friend to the Autobot ranks, hmm? This is certainly good news, Perceptor...." She says softly while watching the laser core pulse..... Happy core, sparkling and glittering as it rests where it's creator has placed it. Not much to see there... It is shiny though, noticeably so. There is a flash from Sideswipe's direction, a glance will find Sideswipe with what equates to a cybertronian camera.. possibly a small transformer itself! "Hehe, baby pictures." he chuckles, running his thumb over a wheel-gear, loading another exposure befor snapping a picture once more. Lightspeed smiled rather largely. What Perceptor was saying, and mostly through his own knowledge, this was a very happy and good event. "Perceptor, this lasercore... you made it, didn't you?" He asked. Talazia Keldahoff chuckles lightly. "Sideswipe is such a goof." Quickswitch inclines his head tersely as Lightspeed and Sideswipe enter, suddenly finding himself cramped for space in this laboratory and feeling the scrape of irritation abrasively. The check-up, obviously, isn't going to happen, and there were few clues beyond their conversation what, "Cybertronian, then," he corrects. Obviously it's something they're aware of, that he isn't. And Perceptor, affected by something so unnatural and standing before them now. Suspicion and distrust rise helplessly-- and he was going to let Perceptor run a test of his systems..!--Trust /them/ to-- "Hey guys. What's happening here?" Quickswitch asks the others, "I came by for a checkup but it looks like there's an event of some kind--oh?" The twist of skepticism to his words, followed by an exclaimation of sheer wonder, "Oh!.." A lasercore, he says? A new one? Woah. ...That it may be put to a practical use. His thoughts tumble and murmur and hurrah and jeer and are curious. Quickswitch looks on, awed and confused through the panes of glowing optics, fixated on the core. Optics wide and mouth nearly hanging open, "Nonsence. No one can -create- a lasercore," but the brittleness of his protest is apparent, almost a murmur in itself. Proof, there, living in that functional lasercore sitting on the workbench. Andi Lassiter smiles as she sees the laser core. "Wow. That's even prettier than I thought it would be. Do you know anything yet about the individual inside, Perceptor?" Sam blinks and stares at the device. He moves forward a little to get a better look. Silverbolt glances over at the camera flash. Not that he expects Sideswipe to help in that sort of infiltration, but it doesn't hurt to make sure that camera isn't someone who shouldn't be here. "We must know it's an Autobot, at least," he comments as he looks carefully at the lasercore. "...What is its function?" Quickswitch questions, looking it over. "You're new to these parts so I'll spare you the barbs and such." remarks Sideswipe to Quickswitch, peering on through the viewfinder, "But our boy Perceptor here? Kind of a big deal." Quickswitch peers back at Sideswipe, uncomprehending. Perceptor continues to tweak the core. He smiles at Sideswipe, and the way he takes the 'baby pictures' and sticks up for him a bit. He responds to Lightspeed and Andi "Yes I did, Lightspeed. It's the one skill I took away from The Fallen. Stole it, if you will. Though I have no idea about the personality within the core. That's always the unknown variable." he glances over to Quickswitch, "Quite the contrary, Quickswitch. It's quite possible. What isn't known is how the core will interact with the processor arrays and initaiate a personality matrix. That's why we're as individual as we are." he explains, as if it's childplay. Talazia Keldahoff speaks up. "so, essentially, each laser core adapts to the body it's placed in?" Quickswitch adds, "...The..." the assault unit gropes helplessly for the concept of a being /within/ a lasercore, and one not yet commited to body. Its face registers blank, then helpess irritation building up until its face nearly tremored, "--the--" a big hand brushes toward the core, "--the Autobot--" the face scrunches, "...The Autobot /inside./" Sam hrms, studying the device from afar. "Is conscious?" Dee-Kal moves in, gently helping Sam to get a closer look. "Hai, so desu." The core brightens at the tweaking, a scintillating series of pulses roaming across the surface and back. Dee-Kal says, "But very new. So new, even the life inside does not know who they are... as yet." Jayson Redfield has arrived. "If my data is correct, its kind of like how you humans are when born. You don't know how things will be until after they're alive and have been interacting, right?" Lightspeed replied to Talazia. He smiled and kept himself out of Perceptor's way unless asked to help. "There is much about lasercores that hasn't been written down, and for the most part, I don't think should be. All I know is that something about creating them allows for how distinct we all are." Core, and processor arrays, the intricacies of these things are lost to him. Give him an objective in the field, and it'll get done, but this? No. "I see," Quickswitch remarks calmly. But no one can create a blank one from nothing! He protests inwardly, the protest squelched as he's trying to focus on all this. Seems interesting. Significant. And way over his head, man. "Lost art." informs Sideswipe. There is a flash and a click, a picture snapped of daddy fiddling with baby's soul bits. "Seems you got the good end of a deal with the devil, Perceptor!" he congratulated, "As far as I know, only First Aid and Soundwave understand how to rig one up anymore..-" "And we all know how Soundwave likes to put his knowledge to use." Dee-Kal says, "Monstereo is also of that knowledge, Sideswipe-sama. But it is a very complex process... and a beautiful result... " She does her best to let Sam get closer. "It is quite safe, Sam-u-el. Go ahead... with permission, Master Perceptor..?" Sam is quite close enough. It seems that Jayson's return to New York has been delayed. But that may be a good thing, as something of interest is happening. Quietly, he peers into the lab, curious. Out of the murk of his tangled thoughts comes something tipped with a growing unease, worse as he imagines Soundwave's tapes, the Dinobots, even--a sudden drop in his internal readings--himself-- "How do you know it will be stable..! Viable..!" Quickswitch has to stop himself from roaring across the room. Perceptor walks over to the table and carefully removes the shroud. There is a small spiderwork of machines around the bot, meant to 'button on' the last few plates of external armor as the system begin initiate and boot up. He makes an 'on the nose' motion towards Lightspeed, "Exactly, Lightspeed." he grins to Sideswipe, "I might've been naught more than a puppet, but occasionally Daniel Webster does end up on the better end of the deal." he sighs as he remembers what he did, and what he won't admit - especially concerning certain pieces that are within the frame laying on the table. "They are. Well..not anymore." he grins towards the Lambo. "And let me just say, I might be the newest one in the 'core club' as it were. But I intend to prove that combined with my other talents..it's going to be very interesting for the Autobots, now. I just hope Rodimus approves once he sees her in the field." he nods to Dee-Kal, "Be very gentle, and no touching." he waves, noticing the young human peering in. "come in! come in, young Mister Redfield. You can be here for this, also." the scientist says as he starts activating things. He glances to Quickswitch, "Because I /know/, Quickswitch. Which reminds me, you're due in for a check up." As the shroud is pulled back to reveal more details about the body on the table, the dimmed pallor of the armoring hue reflecting the lighting as it is. The design contains elements of the classic vehicular altmodes used in the past, hood folded over in front to form the chest, wheels showing at shoulders, at shins. Colored some warm tone, any luster dulled by the lack of life, leaving the frame naught but a faded ochre tone, grayed silver highlights at heels, hands. There are some differences from the e-famed series and styles used in the past, the windshield itself sitting over the hood as an added element to the main torso, headlamps perched on shoulders like small guards, a reflection of earths past armored warriors. Behind are posed the doors to whichever vehicle makes up this form, like small fairy wings without the luster, without the glitter. Beneath the tinted windshield, should the onlooker shift position, one can make out the faint outlines of an Autobot emblem, etched into the metal beneath, elegant and simplistic. Still, it is but a body, lifeless, devoid of that singular spark which makes all unique. Quickswitch suddenly turns gaunt, "Er, no, I think I had one seven cycles ago. I'm fine, man, really, er--" he stammers as Perceptor speaks to him; as the shroud is lifted, drifting into uncomfortable silence. Talazia Keldahoff grins lightly as she puts on her Exo-suit and flies to another part of the room for a better vantage point (and keeping people from the spam by not putting on the suit). On a higher shelf, she watches with her helmet off. Quickswitch suddenly turns gaunt, "Er, no, I think I had one seven cycles ago. I'm fine, man, really, er--" he stammers as Perceptor speaks to him; as the shroud is lifted, drifting into uncomfortable silence. The enormity, the immensity of everything there in front of him and beyond his knowledge flooding his processes all at once.. Solstice(#1822POnAC) Orange. Not that safety slag either but a rich, metallic deep orange reminiscent of a sunset. Not that 'Wheelie' orange slag either, this is a color that is custom made down to the polymers interlacing the layers for that always 'wet-look' of a topcoat. And that's just at first glance. Offsetting the brightness is a deeply lacquered chrome here and there, stripes down calves, peeking out of thigh plating cutout for flexibility and ease of movement, showing up as boot-tips, heels and arms. Definitely a car-altmode, what with the door 'wings' jauntily arched up behind, wheels peeking over shoulders and from the back of calves and the headlights perched on top of shoulders like glittering guards. Even down to the smoked 'glass' windshield sloped over the chestplate, beneath which the Autobot emblem peeks here and there when the light strikes it just right, an etching inset into the golden orange hue, thin lines of chrome scintillating like ground mirrors. Not one built for stealth, that's for sure. And she's tall, lanky, without those overtly 'curved' aspects that come to mine when thinking of some of the females of her species. Bright almost-cyan, near polar ice blue optics gleam out of a face that's had the chrome muted to a softer hue of grey, features angular as well, framed with a helm that custom shade, a chevron rising out of her forehead, 'venting' along the sides. Andi Lassiter dares to get much closer, stepping over to hold a hand inches from the laser core. "Quickswitch, it's okay, really." She then turns to look at the new body waiting and studies the form for a few moments, trying to glean what she can from appearances. Dee-Kal's optics light up. "Ah..! Sono wa, onna no ko, desu ka? A baby girl..?" Clickflash! Sideswipe snaps another picture, 'And this is what she looked like before we jammed her soul in.' Sideswipe would say as he put the picture on display at some socialy embaressing moment, it was about the same Cybertronian version of a baby bath, or baby butt on a bearskin rug picture. A /femme?/ Quickswitch stands nearby, tapping a digit impatiently. Silverbolt listens quietly as Perceptor explains further, looking... relieved? as the frame is finally unveiled. "I wouldn't say a baby. This one looks as ready for duty as any of us were at coming online." Talazia Keldahoff smiles to Silverbolt. "a baby doesn't reflect physical maturity, Silverbolt. but it's also earth slang for a 'newborn'." she says before looking to Andi and Jayson. "want a better vantage point guys?" Dee-Kal moves to join Sideswipe. "No duties straight away, I hope. Let her see and play first. It is a wonderful time of year to be born." Andi Lassiter is within touching distance of both the laser core and the body, this is the best possible vantage point. Sam moves quietly up closer to where Andi is, asking, "Has name?" Andi Lassiter says, "I agree with Dee-Kal. This newborn deserves at least a week or three to learn the things that a download can't impart." She looks at Sam. "I don't know. Do you have a name in mind, Perceptor?" "Hehe, all work and no play-" Sideswipe agrees with Dee-Kal, a pointed look sent to Quickswitch as he thumbs the wheel about, readying it for a another shot. Dee-Kal taps Sideswipe's arm, gently. "I can smurf a photo of you next to her if you like..?" "Yes, and as it is right now, there shouldn't be any reason for her to go out and partake of duties." Lightspeed said, smiling some. Talazia Keldahoff chuckles softly. "as long as the newborn doesn't spend all it's time with Sideswipe. we all know how bad of an influence he is...." Dee-Kal chuckles. "Big brother, ne?" Perceptor nods, "Of course there will be some orientation time..however, when she's ready for field work, she'll be better equipped than I have ever been. I designed her to be singularly effective against numerous Decepticon targets. She's a lot of things I will never be, and perhaps that is what the creator imbues into their creation be they Cybertronian or Human." he looks around, "I'm going to place the core in now. While it initiates and bonds with the body and the formatting occurs as she comes online, the fabrication bots here will place the last of her external armor plating." He glances to Sam and Andi, "When she wakes up, I think she'll choose her name." he explains. With that, he places the core within the internal superstructure and connects it to the power supply that runs through the body. "There." he says, with a soft smile. "It is done." Dee-Kal glances out of a window. "See, the sun is shining. It is a good day to be born..!" Before Quickswitch knows what he's doing, the calmly cold expression emerges from his distinctive vocalizer, "...Female unit or not, I would oversee its integration." As life, the spark, the core is linked up, the gift that it is begins to flow through the frame, at first, nothing seems to happen to the casual observer. Inside, the beings systems begin the primary boot-up sequence, naught but a series of silent moments as processors activate, capacitors cycle up, pumps and gears starting the priming sequences. Some noise begins to escape the silent frame, the clicking of gyros and gears spinning and locking down, pneumatics pressurizing with a sequence of hissing whines, that rattle-rumble of an engine kicking on then idling with a dull rumble. Color begins to infuse the frame, shading that dull ochre into a gilded shade of sunset orange, turning the dull grey into a shimmering chrome, a patina-like spreading of a high gloss topcoat 'awakening' as power flows through the frame. The enlivening of the color begins at heels, shades the edges of the wheels that are exposed a glossy, live looking black then spreads upwards to torso and outwards to arms, hands and door-wings. It ends with a spreading across the features of the bot, swirling the light, an illusion really, naught but reflections from the lights, into the optics. Those twin pits of the hallow kindle, brighten and flash a winter's shade of sky blue. A hollow tone emits, that singular sound of ones internal systems, usually only heard inside the space of one's own head. "Initializing core routines. Systems at 15 percent and rising. Synchronization of primary, secondary and tertiary systems at 89 percent. Failsafe shutdown point will be reached in 2.3 minutes." Sam steps back a bit at the glow and noise. Jayson Redfield just continues watching from the doorway... "Did I choose my name?" Quickswitch wonders aloud to himself, but doesn't even hear it, optics riveted on the lasercore and process unfolding in front of him, feeling a pervasive awe... Dee-Kal touches her forehead and records the moment. Sideswipe's metal lips purse in indignation, a look cast in Talazia's direction, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" he protests. Prodding a thumb to his chest, he proudly states, "You're looking at a model soldier of the au-" he continues, only to fall silent. It's that magic moment. Clickflash! "Heck of a mouthful for her first words.." The Lab Cameras of course, are running. "She's not fully active just yet Sideswipe." Lightspeed said, shaking his head. Model Soldier now, huh? Lightspeed was going to have to pull out some of Sideswipe's more embarrassing moments from the data files to show the new Autobot later. Silverbolt flicks wing-flaps in a sort of shrug at Quickswitch, "I don't remember choosing it. More like I just knew..." he falls silent, watching the newest Autobot booting up, the navigational lights on his wingtips flickering a bit. Perceptor says to no one in particular. "The coloring I chose specifically. Rodimus needed a counterpoint, and Wreck-Gar needed a lesson in fashion." "I just remember a lot of noise," Quickswitch's murmur fades off. Talazia Keldahoff smiles to Sideswipe and winks to him. yes she's only playing. She then watches as the initialization is begun. "I don't think any of us should take SOLE responsibility in teaching....her." Clicking echoes as systems continue the initialization the awakening frame the optics brightening and dimming in random seeming pulses, foxed on the ceiling above as if unseeing. Then a velvet tone emits from her vocoder "Bonjour." Pause, "Ciao? Irankaratte? Kumasta? Dad'Atay?" Fingers twitch then flex inwards, outwards and she turns her head, looking about, expressionless until a brow raises, optics get a glitter and she smiles, the expression a pixie-like mixture of merriment and life. "Namaskar?" Starting to sit up, but still restrained by the framework surrounding her. "I think I like Ciao the best. It's cheeky." Thoughtful tone. "Ciao, everyone. Hello too." Frowning in a flash, then smiling again as she turns her head, focusing on Perceptor, "You're familiar." Dee-Kal leans in, fairly close. "Hey... welcome to the world, pretty girl. Rise and shine..! It is a lovely day, and we are all waiting to meet you..!" Talazia Keldahoff smiles. 'welcome to earth." She says softly. Andi Lassiter smiles as Talazia speaks wisely. She looks to the sunset orange 'bot waking up. The greetings in so many languages makes her grin and she steps over to be in the new femme's line of sight. She doesn't speak up immediately, though, preferring to wait until she's noticed. Sideswipe chortles, snapping one last picture before laying it aside. His feet meet the floor pushing himself from the tool-chest and into a standing position, "It's alive, alive!" he exclaims with a mock shout. The over-joyed cackle is spared to the gathering. Talazia Keldahoff tosses a lugnut at Sideswipe. Sam stays firmly in the 'waiting to be noticed' category, except from way farther away. Perceptor hits a button, and the machinery retracts, the armor in place and they've done what they're supposed to. Now she is completely visible and unencumbered. "Ciao, Bellisima." he says, "It's possible there's some residual images of me in your memory banks. I'm Perceptor." he doesn't out and out say he created her, that'll be for later. There is a proud pappa vibe about him as he interacts with his first true full creation. He wishes Tim were here, but he'll meet her soon enough. Even Sideswipe's Frankenstein routine is ignored for the moment. Sideswipe is pelted with nuts.. or.. nut, singular, "Hey!" Silverbolt can't help but smile at Sideswipe's reaction. "Yes. She is," he smiles and waves to the newcomer from where he stands, "Welcome to the Autobots." Solstice sits up, reaching up to rub at her helm then spends a moment looking at her hands. "Perceptor. Nice to meet you." Smiling again as she looks around, "Are we havin' a party? Who brought the beer?" Wicked smile, "Autobots?" Pause, the devilish delight fading out of the smile, the expression growing more thoughtful, deeper, wiser in a flash, "Yes.. Autobots. That feels right." Lightspeed stands back, smiling as well, going over to Perceptor and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Seems like everything is going smoothly." Jayson Redfield finally slips into the lab, watching the new femme closely. He's never actually *seen* a Transformer being built before--it does, however, remind him of Tim, somehow. "Hi! Welcome to the world of the living." Talazia Keldahoff blinks. "brought the beer? Somehow....we need to blame Powerglide for this." She says before smiling to the new mech. Curious, baffled green optics flicker as unintelligable language issues from the activated femme, "Greetings," Quickswitch offers with an uncertain smile. An aside to Sideswipe, as if the red brands adorning each one of them weren't obvious, "We're Autobots, like he said. I'm Quickswitch," Quickswitch says, indicating himself with a hand, voice sounding further away, amazement and curiousity heavy in his voice and bright in his optics, "Er.. Who are you? Do you have a name?" Dee-Kal beams and leans forwards to the new arrival. "Hajimemashite! Irrashaimase. Watashi wa Dee-Kal desu! Anata wa - onamae wa nan desu ka..?" Sideswipe's features are cast in something of a expression of surprise. This surprise soon fades, Sideswipe's gaze turning to Perceptor, a hand hefted up in display, a thumb sprouting upwards. Sideswipe approves, "/Good/ work, Doc." Dee-Kal smiles. Dee-Kal catches herself. "Err, oh my. Hee, what he said." Perceptor can't help but grin, he looks back to Lightspeed and speaks quietly. "It would appear to be going swimmingly." if he could blush, he would, but instead he just smiles humbly towards Sides. "Thank you." he says. He scratches the back of his head, "Not sure where the beer thing came in. Curious.." "Just chalk it up to the randomness of it all, and be glad it's not worse. You know, like she has a crush on Sideswipe." Lightspeed said jokingly. Dee-Kal laughs happily. "The beer thing comes in right after we all huddle together and smurf a picture of our new sister in a group snap! It is time to celebrate, ne?" Sideswipe says, "Wha- Hey!?" barks Sideswipe in protest." Solstice kicks a foot after swinging legs over the side of the table, taking in all of the various faces peering at her. The doors behind her give a twitch, hitch up and down then flex back and forth, gears whining for the first few movements before slipping into the sibilant silence of well tuned parts. "Hello Quickswitch, Dee-kal. I'm.." brows raise, knit together, lips purse into a frown, then she slides off of the table, wobbling a bit on her feet, "Solstice." A definite nod, "Yes, Solstice." Door 'wings' waggle, "And it isn't a party until some mech falls over painted pink polkadots, now is it?" Dee-Kal flutters her wings, butterfly style. Talazia Keldahoff smiles to Solstice. "It's a pleasure, Solstice. I'm Called Siryn.....though my actual name is Talazia." "As some humans would say, yes. I am Lightspeed, Miss Solstice." The Technobot said, smiling some. "Solstice," and it's difficult to read the Sixchanger's thick and faceted tone, "A pleasure to meet you," the protocol is summoned up through memory rather than innate habit. "Nice to meet'cha, Solstice!" Jayson chirps. "I'm Private Jayson Redfield of the EDC. Hopefully we'll be seeing a lot of each other...like, when we go to kick Decepticon butt." Perceptor smiles, "Solstice it is." he says, approvingly. "A beautiful name." he smiles broadly. "I did it." there is a funny look on his face. Like hearing an echo in his head, or someone who feels the burden of guilt lift, and redemption wash over him. "I did it." He doesn't rush forward, letting everyone interact with her. Sideswipe's optical ridge launches up once more. Soon he has tossed an arm over Perceptor's shoulder, "Seriously, Doc. Good job!" he congratulates the new father befor leaning in and whispering. Dee-Kal smiles. Quickswitch tilts a headfin curiously. Dee-Kal says, "Solstice..?" She looks out of the window. "Hee, well, you are born on the shortest day of the Earth calendar. So it is a perfect name..!" Deeky gestures to a couple more humans. One probably looks a little reluctant to be singled out. ^-^ "And this is Sam-u-el. He is a good friend to know. And that lovely lady is Miss Andi." Sideswipe mutters to Perceptor, "Anythoughts on... maybe? Seriously, man,..." Sideswipe whispers "Anythoughts on more, twins maybe? Seriously, man, make some twins." Sam stares all wide-eyed. Jetfire enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Jetfire has arrived. Solstice flexes fingers, looking at her hands again then looks around at the beings being introduced. "Hello. Sam-u-el and MissAndee." Head tilting at Deek's words, "Oh really? Cool! So, who's.. solstice present am I?" cheeky tone, laughter in the voice. The assault unit's calculations are brief, the thoughts surrounding it varied and the emotions bottled down as much as it can, "...Autobot Solstice," it addresses the new creation, "...What is your function?" Dee-Kal chuckles. "Quickswitch, do not ask so soon. Let her have no function for a few hours yet, ne..?" Jetfire walks in and takes a place to one side of the door to watch. Lightspeed sighed lightly. "Come on now Quickshot. She was just brought online. And again, its not like she needs one just at this moment. Think about how you might have been when you were first brought online." "...I am an assault unit," it demonstrates by way of delivering its own. The look it gives Dee-Kal is devoid, detached and not understanding why this might be neccesary and also a rising tide of distaste at being addressed so, and by that particular Junkion. His optic ridge lowers in an unfriendly gesture toward the female Junkion, briefly. Sam hrms. "Create new Autobots to continue fighting..?" he asks no one, quietly. Ahh, the age old question of function. That merriment fades as Solstice turns to peer at Quickswitch for a moment, "Function?" tone flat, optics dimming as systems process that through the gigaquads of data available to the newly created. "Function as derived by system elements and available parameters involving currently available paradigms, functionality of systems inherent and available indicate that this unit possesses the ability and functional capacity to fulfill all base and advanced requirements for the function of Tactical warrior." Delivered in a no-nonsense tone lightened at the end by a faint smile. "Translation, I break things that need to be broken." Andi Lassiter smiles and bows slightly to Solstice, hands held palms-together at chest level. "Namaste." But of course her greeting is a bit slow, and the femme's attention is already elsewhere. Silverbolt looks back and forth between Perceptor and Solstice. "I suppose you're everyone's," he pauses, "and maybe we're yours, too." Glancing over at the discussion, "I'm not sure we knew our exact functions..." he looks for a moment like he's about to say more, but shuts his mouth and turns his attention back toward Solstice. Perceptor notices Jetfire here, and straightens up immediately now that one that he holds in such high regard is here. He doesn't just consider Jetfire a colleague, he considers him a contemporary. He glances to Sam, "Not just that, we could explore new configurations for scientific and medical persuits. When Solstice asks that particular question, he can't help but step forward. "What do you mean, Solstice?" he asks, looking "when you ask whose present are you?" Jayson Redfield doesn't seem to have been acknowledged! Apparently he's difficult to notice. He turns his gaze to Quickswitch, watching the Sixchanger carefully. "I don't want to think about that.." mingling worry and displeasure at murky memories at best, totally absent, "I don't remember it. Anyway, every one of us needs and has a function. I'd hope this one had a stronger ethic towards winning this war," though, they're right. Now really isn't the time, especially for talk like this, about the war, "Pardon me," Quickswitch frets into silence. The assault unit listens, threading and assimilating this information regarding the tactical unit. For once, he was pleased, "Perfect," he responds to Solstice with a broad, triumphant smile. She can plan, I can execute. <'Autobot'> Monstereo says, "also the nevada construction site..." Solstice hmms questioningly at Perceptor, "Oh... Solstice. We're in the presence of the natives of Earth are we not? The winter solstice traditionally surrounds a holiday filled with gift giving on most of the major continents and societies. Thats what the files indicate anyhows. It was a.. joke?" Uncertain all of a sudden, scuffing a foot on the floor, looking at her feet. A sideways look at Andi, a shy smile that fades as she watches Perceptor. Quickswitch hasn't registered the little humans, the bringing on-line of a new life apparently even all-encompassing even for him. Perceptor smiles, "Oh!" he says, genuinely surprised. He does laugh, "I hadn't realized you'd catch on to that so quickly! Very good!" he grins. "While that is the idea, its usually Christmas as to when the gifts are given, or so my own data files indicate." Lightspeed says. He does smile though, and ready to mark this day down in logs and files so that it wouldn't be forgotten. "Perhaps you might get gifts on this day next year, as Human tradition tends to state." Dee-Kal says, "Hey! We need a photograph of the new family! Master Perceptor!" Jetfire nods respectfully to Perceptor when he sees the Autobots most famous scientist looking his way. He watches Solstice for a while, then subtly raises a small tricorder-like device and performs a few basic scans. Solstice smiles a bit brighter, "I don't think I'm dumb but only time will tell." She takes a step or two, studying her feet for a few minutes. "Hey! I have wheels!" Bright grin, "Okay, that was dumb." Dee-Kal looks to Sideswipe. "Got spare film in the camera, Swiper-chan?" The Junkette gives Solstice a big sisterly hug. "It is Sol's first birthday. How about a picture of her and her papa?" Perceptor returns the nod to Jetfire and excuses himself to gently make his way towards the other scientist. Careful to always be within Solstice's sight, so if she has a question or needs help he's right there. He grins to Solstice, "That's not all you can do, my dear." he calls out. Sam finds a smallish crate to sit on, watching, very fascinated. Talazia Keldahoff giggles lightly at Solstice. "no it's not, Solstice. There is never a dumb question." Lightspeed smiled, chuckling a bit. "Okay all, give her some room now. I think its time for the next step, if what Perceptor said is any indication..." Solstice looks up as Dee-kal wraps arms around her and gives that squeeze. Her optics widen and she emits a squacked 'eeep' as something internal revs up with a rumble, door 'wings' flick outwards and upwards as she jumps up.. and stays there, hovering off of the ground, "No touchie! You'll mess up the waxcoat." Dee-Kal looks up, delighted! "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my...! You too?" Lightspeed was impressed himself, looking at Solstice. "You did some real good work there Perceptor. I don't think the 'Cons will expect that much." Dee-Kal chuckles. Silverbolt looks over at Perceptor, "A triple-changer?" before looking over Solstice more carefully. The 'wings' look like car doors, but exact alt-mode.. or alt-modes, can be hard to tell sometimes. Sideswipe may have been lost in his own world, thoughts of twins rumbling through his conciousness. "Huh, whu?!" he stammers, booting back into reality. "Oh yeah!" he exclaims, fetching the camera once more. He turns to see Solstice recoiling away in fear of superficial marring, "Beautiful, I've got a brother I aughta introduce you to.." he comments, hefting the camera. Flashclick! Baby's first flight. Andi Lassiter walks over to sit on another corner of Sam's crate, watching everything quietly. "I think this is a good sign, Sam. Very good." Jetfire lowers his scanner a bit, so that he can look at Solstice with his own optics while still keeping an eye on the readouts his instrument is providing. His voice sounds a bit surprised. "Advanced anti-grav flight? Impressive." He turns the tricorder so that Perceptor can see the display. "She's barely registering higher power output than when she was standing on the ground." Dee-Kal watches the airborne Autobot femme floating above her. Then she drifts upwards, also. "Hee, gomen nasai. Apologies. I can buff as well. I still do not *quite* know what my function is. I have a designated one of course... but I am working on the proper place. But enough of me. This is your big day, ne..?" Sam asks Andi, curiously, "How so?" Perceptor nods, "A little field levelling I've been working on for our side. I'm not sure how consistent I can be with including it, but it will at least be supported in her primary mode. Her altmode.." he says trailing off, "Not so much." Andi Lassiter says, "It's a ray of hope, Sam. Until just now, the Autobots were essentially a dying race, with no way to replenish or increase their numbers." Solstice rumbles her engine a moment, hovering before she notices the ground is not beneath her feet, its a few meters off. "Cool." Smile as she looks around then slowly turns around then lands lightly, smiling at Sideswipe, "Introduce me to your brother? Why?" Open smile that twinkles with mischief, "Perceptor, Sir.. What is my altmode?" Curious tone now, again. Dee-Kal drops lightly to the ground behind her. Perceptor grins, "Don't call me sir, Solstice. We're much too closer for you to call me that. However.." he says, looking around. "..if we have everyone give you a little room, you can find out for yourself." he looks to Sideswipe, "Ready for Baby's First Transformation?" he asks, good naturedly teasing the Lambo. Silverbolt's navigational lights flash surprise as Solstice demonstrates the exact nature of her flight function. "It'll be welcome in any case, Perceptor. I can think of a few bots who might volunteer to help you improve your consistency with that." "Maybe she should call you father or daddy, Perceptor." Lightspeed called out, laughing a bit. Dee-Kal looks puzzled. "That is funny..?" Talazia Keldahoff would hit Sideswipe with a wrench..if she were close enough. Sam ohs, softly. "Creation factories not available," he seems to recall. Autobot flight, want to see one of the OG flying Autobots? Look righht over at this red devil right here, rocket-pack, baby! "Something tells me you and he could share a few grooming tips." he suggests. Afterall, if you have to learn, learn from the master. He loads up another shot, a thumb jerked up in a affirmative answer, "Let's see what this baby girl of yours looks like on four wheels." he replies, camera held at the ready Sideswiperazzi. Jetfire turns to Perceptor. "Your design? I should have known." Jetfire's expression is hidden by a facemask, but it -sounds- like he's smiling. He puts away the scanner, no longer needing it's sensors to know that Solstice's systems will be running perfectly, well within optimum ranges. "Daddy?" Solstice blinks, peering at Perceptor, testing the word. "Dad? Pappa? Otosan?" Puzzling that out a moment before grinning and nodding, "Thank you daddy." She flexes doors, "For making me shiny." Cheeky wink, "Now let's see how shiny." That said she takes a few steps back to get some space, puzzled frown for a moment internal Hud displaying readiness state before transforming down. Unfolding, reshaping and folding back, Solstice becomes a sunset orange Koenigsegg. Solstice Low to the ground, fat, wide, sticky tires made for hugging the road, a wide frame, long with a low, sloping roof, this vehicle is a testimony to human ingenuity and a desire for hand built perfection. Painted a high gloss, metallic sunset orange, it stands out among the classic reds and hazard yellows used in many dream cars of yore. Smoked 'glass' makes up the windshield and windows, partially obscuring whomever is inside. A relatively short hood rises up to meet the windshield, the roof sloping back and into the boot area, bisected in the middle with another pane of glass' for the rear view mirror inside to see out. Rear fenders slope up then down, creating a curvaceous view from the rear, a scooped out appearance to the boot lid proper. The license plate reads SNSISTR. And as if a final gesture to the sungod, inset into the hood is an etched Autobot emblem, backfilled with chrome, glittering like ground up mirrors. Dee-Kal's optics flicker at the Japanese for 'father', and her wings perk. Perceptor grins, "You're quite welcome, Solstice. I hope you're happy with what I've done." he glances to Jetfire and nods to his question. "Completely Original. Hopefully a message will be sent to the Decepticons." "Oh Baby!" ClickFlash! "I think I'm in love!" Dee-Kal says, "Ohh... daidai iro karuma. Kakkoi yo!" "You did a really good job on her Perceptor. There rally isn't much more that can be said than that." Lightspeed said. Sideswipe chortles, readying another shot, "I'll say.." Perceptor doesn't try to let himself get full of the accolades. "Well, I just hope I don't get an exhaust port where I don't want one from the chain of command for not telling them. However...the reasons for doing this are many and varied, and I think it was all for all of the best ones." Andi Lassiter nods to Sam, then watches and smiles a bit. "It's good to see everyone so happy about this." Silverbolt nods to Perceptor, "Whatever your reasons, she looks like a fine new addition to the roster. If it'll help, I'll be glad to put in a good word where I can about all this after I get back from patrol." He frowns, "The rest of us have had to take extra..." the momentary faraway look clears, "but let me know if there's anything I can do for you and her." With a final nod to Perceptor and a wave to Solstice and everyone around her, the Aerialbot commander heads for the door. Dee-Kal glances out of the window. IT is dark, not even twilight, now. Solstice sits, engine rumbling quietly. "They bother you daddy, I'll distract'em." Chuckle over the revving of her engine. "I don't think I can test everything in here though, feels a bit crowded." She sits there a few more minutes then rolls forward and then backwards, getting a tiny feel of tires. "When can I go outside and drive?" Dee-Kal smiles. Dee-Kal says, "Osakini. I have... not finished my homework as usual..." Perceptor hmms, "Well, now if you like. If you don't mind, I'd like to ride in your passenger seat so I can be there if you have any problems." Jetfire tilts his head towards Perceptor. "I don't suppose you're planning to publish any notes of your process and the procedures used? Something like this is still outside of my own capabilities, but this is...this is Autobot history in the making." Sideswipe murmurs, "Here comes Baby's first fender bender.." to himself readying another shot. Perceptor smiles to Jetfire, "I fully documented my methods and procedures, and no doubt they'll be under tight lock and key but I will make sure that you at least have access to them. Knowledge and understanding is meant to be free and unleashed. I will not be so egotistical as to think that I will be the only one who can do this." he smirks sidelong at Sideswipe. "I hope not." he says in reply. Sam smiles a little and nods. "Yes, very good. Very interesting. Was not.. programmed?" Lightspeed nodded. "Knowledge yearns to be free, passed from one to another either through word, written document, or visual medium." The Technobot said. He may not be a scientist, nor as smart as Perceptor or Skyfire, but he knew he could still have his own moments. Looking at Sideswipe, he couldn't help but smile a bit. "If the data files are correct, your first fender bender was a rather large one, now wasn't it Sideswipe?" Solstice rumbles her engine then kills it with something akin to a yawn. First moments are tiring on the neural circuits. "I think..."trailing off as systems initiate a power down, "I need.. a nap..." lights flicker, tires settle and the sunset orange Autobot cycles offline with a "Nini Daddy. We can go break some speed limits tommorow..." Andi Lassiter shakes her head no. "I think at most a laser core is pre-loaded with basics such as language, knowledge of how to use their weapons systems and the like. But no personality per se." Perceptor smiles broadly, "Yes, Solstice. You go ahead and recharge. I'll keep an eye on you while you do so." he says fondly. "Awe.." coos Sideswipe, hefting the camera for one last time- FlashClick "Baby's first recharge."